Life After The Tournament
by ahXw
Summary: Hao was 'supposedly killed’ though I doubt he is really dead.Yoh and his friends went back to their everyday lives...Have you ever wonder what happens after the tournament?Mainly YohXAnna,a little RenXAnna & aso HaoXAnna.will update soon
1. The Oracle Bell

**Shaman King- Life after the tournament**

Spoiler (last episode of anime): Hao was 'supposedly killed' (though I doubt he is really dead); Yoh and his friends went back to their everyday lives...

Have you ever wonder what happens after the tournament? (After the strange anime ending)

This is my first fanfic (of course with help from Ms.'Gu Niang' and Ms.'Ti'! lol); please help me by reviewing, commenting and making suggestions too!

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Shaman King! Won't be in school studying hard if I own it though…

**WARNING**: Spoilers ahead

**Chapter 1-The Oracle Bell**

**Yoh's Home**

_Oracle Bell ringing_

Anna's too engrossed in her favourite soaps to notice; Ren has gone home and Yoh…

"Hmm? I have a new message! From Silva? Uh? How do I operate it again?"

Although the tournament had only recently ended, Yoh a boy whom many considered weird forgot how to operate his dumb oracle bell.

_With a soft poof, Amidamaru appeared at Yoh's side…  
_

"Yoh-dono, I think Silva mentioned to you before, you are supposed to press B when you want to read your message…"

"Really!"

_Yoh examined the buttons carefully, found B and pressed it_

"Oh, it really does work! Amidamaru, your memory's superb!"

_A blush appears on Amidamaru's face _

"Oh it was nothing really…"

Just when Yoh was about to read what Silva had sent to him…

"YOHHH! What the hell are you doing upstairs?"

'Her soaps must have finished' Yoh mentally groan.

Yoh went downstairs swiftly to prevent Anna from getting angrier.

"The oracle bell was ringing, so I was trying to see what message it received."

_Anna pulls out a random weapon_

"You stinking cad, how could you do this to me!"

Although Yoh feared what Anna was going to do with that weapon, he stared thickly at Anna hoping to know what had caused her sudden anger.

"I know you received a message from your secret lover right! How could you get into an affair behind my back!" Anna snapped, irritated with his density.

_Yoh's mouth parted in a surprised little O_

"You jealous?"

Anna turned around just as her face turned pink.

"Shaddup you dumbass, don't try to change the subject!" Anna retorted.

"Of course, I won't have a secret affair with someone else…" "Not when I have you anyways..." Yoh added softly.

Anna looked shocked for a fleet second before quickly recovering and glared at him.

"You better be telling the truth."

Anna had heard what Yoh had mumbled but she acted as if she had not heard what he had said persisting on about the oracle bell.

"If it isn't your secret lover…" _Yoh sweat dropped, putting his hands out as if protecting himself_ "…then who was it!"  
"Oohhhh...it was Silva, I'm checking the message now…

_To be continued_

Please R&R...  
The part where Anna suspects Yoh of having secret lover because of oracle bell actually happen in the manga, when Silva first gave Yoh the oracle bell which Yoh then brings home ;)  
For chapter 2, I can't really decide whether I should start being 'lame' or 'dramatic' yet...

**Suggestions** and** comments** will be much appreciated…


	2. Being Jealous

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Shaman King! Won't be in school studying hard if I own it though…

* * *

Thank You everyone for Reading Chap 1 and is now reading Chap 2! Those who also reviewed, many thanks to you guys too! At least I know whether I'm going in the right or wrong direction, thanks to the reviews! hehe..)  
Note: 'Gu Niang' helped me with the editing of this fic.

* * *

**To:**  
**YohandAnna4ever**: Yeah, I was kinda hoping that there would be a shaman king movie, but oh well.. Hope you enjoy this next chappy of mine!  
**Gu Niang**: Sorry hor, gotta mention you again, coz I should give you credit too.. lols 

This chap is much longer than the previous chap, and there's more romance floating in the air! )

**

* * *

Recap from previous chapter …**  
Just as things in Yoh's house are getting back to normal, Yoh receives a message from Silva via the Oracle Bell! So what is it about? Well, we're just about to find out! ... Or maybe not just yet … ;P

**

* * *

Chapter 2- Being Jealous

* * *

**

'Now for Silva's message …' _Yoh jabbed eagerly at the button B._

_BAM! BAM! CRASH! (Glass shattering)_

_  
_**Outside**

_  
_"Argh, this door is really tough, man! "

**Back Inside the House**

_Yoh and Amidamaru sweatdropped, while Anna just sighed and looked at the door irritatedly_

" Yoh …"

"Wahh, it wasn't me! I didn't do that! Whatever that was ..."

_Yoh put his hands out to shield himself, thinking that Anna was going to hit him. _(Yoh was becoming a little bit paranoid of Anna suddenly calling him)

"I just wanted you to go check it out …"

Anna glared at Yoh, feeling a little hurt that Yoh was just like the others, fearing her …

"Oh …"

Yoh hesitated, frowning at Amidamaru, who was trying to sneak to the 2nd floor, and not noticing Anna's glares. Suddenly Yoh felt a pang of disappointment with Amidamaru.

Anna noticed his upset expression and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong? Can't obey a simple order?"

Yoh laughed nervously while scratching his head, thinking of a way to reply without angering Anna.

Anna shrugged off the thought of Yoh's strange behavior and dragged Yoh towards the source of all the noise.

It was an usual sight to see three guys fighting in a cloud of dust, with random shouts of "Kisama". Strangely Anna and Yoh did not seem bothered by the fight, Anna just stood there trying to control her anger, while Yoh smiled brightly.

"Yo guys!"

A simple greeting from Yoh was all it took to cause a chain of reactions …

Chocolove jumped out suddenly from the cloud of dust, doing some sort of weird actions while shouting "Yoga". Ren and Horohoro fell on top of each other. Anna tripped over Horohoro's big feet and Yoh did some sort of weird maneuver to save Anna from her fall …

_  
_"Are you alright?" Yoh and Ren asked at the same time.

Ren stood up, and immediately pulled Anna up with him, looking at her with concern. _A faint pink blush crept across Anna's cheeks_.

"Of course I'm fine, I didn't fell down onto the floor anyways."

Anna turned to look down at Yoh who was still on the ground and also to prevent Ren from seeing her blushing. _Unfortunately, Yoh had chosen that time to turn around. Yoh fumed silently while acting innocent as if he didn't just saw his fiancée blushing._

Anna grasped Yoh's hands and helped him up, all in the sight of Ren's jealous eyes.

Horohoro and Chocolove were keeping quiet in a corner. They were shocked by Anna's reaction or non-reaction, which was not slapping them. Although part of them was tempted to continue fighting, the other part that knew better than to cross Anna's limits won.

Anna retreated back to the hall, but not without giving Horohoro and Chocolove glares to warn them of their behavior. Shivering from the coldness of Anna's glares, Horohoro and Chocolove decided to leave Ren and Yoh alone as the both of them looked like they have some serious business to discuss.

Yoh inclined his head towards the front door. Ren understood and walked out with Yoh following behind. When they reached a quiet and deserted place, Yoh broke the awkward tension which seemed to explode if not broken in any moment.

"First of all, I would like to thank you for helping to Anna up. I must say that you're quite a gentleman."

Yoh smiled coldly. Ren suppressed a sudden urge to shiver at Yoh's tone which was as cold as his smile.

"Secondly, I would like to remind you not to make any physical contact with Anna."

"Lastly, I do not want you to show your feelings for her. After all I'm her fiancé."

"But it's a forced engagement, isn't it? Anna might have been forced to become your fiancée which also means that she might not be in love with you!" Ren retorted at last, angry with Yoh's sudden possession over Anna. _Yoh had certainly, no doubt about it, given everybody the wrong impression of not loving Anna with his relaxing attitude and all.  
_  
"Really? We shall see then, may the best man win."

Yoh gave another cold smile which was really unnerving Ren … Yoh's smiles had always been warm to begin with.

Ren hoped that his decision was right …

'I've already lost my friendship. If I do not win Anna's heart, I'll lose her heart too.'

'Che, why am I thinking so much? After all I am a Tao and a Tao is strong. I will not lose to that Asakura again …'

With his over inflated ego supporting him, Ren smirked evilly as he strolled back to Yoh's place.

**_  
_Back at Yoh's place**

**  
**Horohoro had forgotten about the matter he had come to tell Yoh as he was greatly distracted by Chocolove's jokes. **Jokes. That. Were. Not. Even. Funny.** Chocolove had obviously forgotten about his job too as he was busy entertaining Horohoro with his jokes.

Anna was staring at the television screen, worrying about Yoh and maybe a bit, Ren. They had been out for about half an hour and have not been back. Although she had send a few spirits to locate where the both of them were, report what they were doing; none of the spirits could finish their mission.

'Either they are in a place where spirits are not allowed in, or they were using their powers to block the spirits out …' Anna mused.

'Nah … why would they hold up a secret meeting? It might be a coincidence that they were talking in forbidden area for spirits without knowing at all … Yea, that must be it …'

Anna was about to assure herself that her fiancé and Ren were alright when …

"Tadaima"

Anna turned around and saw Yoh taking off his sandals.

"Where's Ren?" Anna blurted out before she could stop herself.

Jealousy flashes across Yoh's eyes before it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"He'll come back soon." Yoh replied coldly and walked quietly towards the kitchen to get a drink.

The harsh tone coming from Yoh was strong enough to stop what everybody was doing at that moment. It was only when a sound of water gushing out was heard that they recovered from the shock of hearing something that was never heard before …

Someone so warm sounded so cold all of a sudden. This made everyone thinking,' what had happened between Ren and Yoh outside?'

It was about ten minutes after Yoh came home when Ren retuned back too. Chocolove turned serious all of a sudden and said …

_

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

_

Finally end of chapter 2! Was longer wasn't it? Hope everyone liked it! Ends with a cliff hanger too! Lolz (getting a bit paranoid too), after all this is my second time typing a fan fiction and I'm getting excited to type a third one …

Anyways remember to review! - Hao Fans, fret not, he's going to make an appearance soon..! But as to which chap, I'm not sure myself either.. I'll just see how the story goes 1st..!


	3. Notice

**NOTICE**

**Sorry for not updating for a long time! I have been quite busy lately, but i promise to update soon, if there are more reviews! Thank You to all for reading my fic and reviewing. Please feel free to give ideas to contribute to the story if you have any ideas, i will take each and every idea into serious consideration. Lastly, I really really hope that everyone still supports me.**


End file.
